Close Call
by RedReno16
Summary: Dick has a very close call at a charity ball. He's lucky Bruce and Selina were able to pull him out!


These were the worst. Why did he need to be here again? Oh, right, he needed to be seen publicly supporting this charity. He didn't mind that at all, but these stupid parties were just _terrible_! Sure, they were better now that everyone had seemed to except he wasn't going anywhere, but now they were a different kind of terrible.

Back when he had first come to the Manor, the people were just outright rude and judgmental of his heritage. Now, there was the occasional comment about his heritage from the people who were jealous of him, but mostly people would try to be overly friendly so they could use him. This was happening more than ever now that Bruce and Selina had him in the public eye more. Selina had taken a day off of work and they had gone to get his hair cut and get a whole bunch of new clothes too. His hair was pretty preppy and modern now, and his style was, well he liked to describe it as F***boyish. Selina had not liked his use of the word, and sadly, he found himself putting 50 dollars in the swear jar when he got home. After his little "make over" the tabloids had been all over him. The "Prince of Gotham" title was on every magazine and newspaper. He was now getting fan mail, yes fan mail. He was not happy to say the least. He had been testy about everything lately, luckily he wasn't really getting in trouble for his poor attitude. At least Bruce, Selina, and Alfred seemed to understand that he didn't like it, which put him in such a bad mood. But this was about to send him over the edge.

He was standing in between Bruce and Selina, who were talking to commissioner Gordon. Barbra, who managed to fake being sick, was not here. They were wrapping up their conversation as another family walked up. They said their goodbyes to commissioner Gordon and he walked away, presumably to converse with more of Gotham's eliet.

Mr. And Mrs. Alister walked up with their daughter just then. Said daughter was in his grade. She was about a year older than him due to the fact that he got moved up a grade. He was pretty sure her name was Julia.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle. How are you?" Mrs. Alister asked

"Very well, thank you? How about you?" A nervous and uncomfortable Mr. Alister answered this time rehearsing the same greetings.

"Very well, thank you."

Dick was not surprised to be all but ignored, usually at these events even when people brought their children they were ignored. This was more of an adult thing, and children were expected to be seen and not heard. Occasionally people would engage him in conversation, but he was not going to lie, he liked it better being ignored.

He smiled at Julia who smiled back, but there was something about the way she was looking at him that he didn't like. He couldn't quite put his finger on looked away and focused on the pleasantries being exchanged by the adults.

"Oh yes I think that's a fine idea Mr. Wayne."

"Oh Ms. Kyle, do tell me where you got those earrings!"

This conversation was lasting longer than most did and he started to wonder why. Soon, he got his answer. "Well, since we are on the subject of bettering Gotham, I might as well spit out an idea I've had for a while."

Mrs. Alister cleared her throat and stood a little taller as if she was just about to tell them something that she just knew they would love. "Well as I'm sure you know, my Husband's company works quite publicly with Gotham's orphans and street kids, but we are always finding ourselves running out of funds faster than we can accommodate the children. Of course, we have charity balls like these where money is donated, but it only last's for so long. Well, we were thinking about trying to come up with a way to partner ourselves with your organizations, and we thought what better way than marriage!"

Dick stiffened, did she really mean what it sounded like she meant? The only two people she could be talking about was himself and her daughter. That would explain the looks Julia kept giving him.

No. No, this was not happening. She was seriously proposing an arranged marriage? This was ridiculous! He was only sixteen!

He felt Selina's hand on the small of his back and relaxed slightly, of course Bruce and Selina wouldn't allow that. "Sorry?" Bruce asked

Dick couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Mr. Alister looked as Mrs. Alister nodded as if to say 'yes you heard me right' and spoke again, "Well it would make sense wouldn't it. He has the funds, she has the good cause. They wouldn't have to get married immediately, we just need to make the proposal public! They would be such a cute couple! The tabloids would love it! And, I'm sure they would both be happy! It just makes perfect senc-"

"Now hold on a minute Mrs. Alister," Bruce interrupted, "Dick is only sixteen, he won't be marrying anyone soon. And, I'm sure if he were to even think about marriage, he would be wanting to marry his girlfriend."

Dick nodded vigorously in agreement, "And, we hope that when and if he does marry, it will be for love and not a common goal." Selina added.

Dick took a step back and leaned back against them slightly. Selina's head rested on top of his and Bruce's hand dropped onto his shoulder.

Mrs. Alister made a sound of utter annoyance and displeasure and turned around quickly to leave, taking her sulking daughter with her. Then, with and apologetic glance, Mr. Alister followed.

Dick took a deep breath and shook his head, "That was terrible." Bruce and Selina both laughed. Bruce lightly ruffled his hair "Don't worry kiddo, you have a while before you have to worry about that."

Selina laughed again, "Come on, there are more people to talk to. Now, let's see if we can make it through the rest of the night without you getting married."

He glanced up and saw her smirk and rolled his eyes. He was glad he had them here, who knows what would have happened if they weren't. Man, that had been a close call.


End file.
